The start of an era
by Tuesday time-loop
Summary: Hamilton, Collage, Character that IS NOT in the actual musical!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

Stepping out of the car I looked around. College! I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Alex!" I opened my eyes just in time to see a blur fly at me. The air was knocked from my lungs as Herc tackled me to the ground.

"Oi, Herc I think you're squishing him!" I looked up to see John and Laf trying to contain their laughter.

"It's alright." I smiled brightly. John and Herc helped me to my feet.

"Mon ami how was your summer?" Laf wrapped his arm around Herc and we started walking towards campus.

"Great, but obviously not as eventful as yours." I elbowed Laf in the side. He blushed furiously but didn't remove his arm from Herc's shoulder. They had liked each other a lot but neither one had the guts to tell the other. Looks like at least one of them gathered up the courage to tell the other, or, knowing John he probably set them up. Anyways it didn't matter.

"Oh look it's the orphan and his friends." A voice said a little too loudly. We all turned to face the boy. He was dressed in red as usual, and his platinum blonde hair framed his regal face.

"What do you want George?" Herc snapped at the boy. Laf muttered some vulgar words in French and John spat out some equally vulgar words in English.

He smirked at us and started ranting.

"Well I was going to leave you alone this year, but after those words from your little guard dogs," he clicked his tongue and gave us a wicked grin, "you don't know what I'm going to do to you." And with that he ran towards his best friend Samuel Seabury to start plotting against us. I looked around at the campus and sighed.

"Hey Alex, who are your roommates?" John asked me curiously.

"Um actually I'm bunking with you, John."

"Looks like you're with me Laf, oh and look our rooms are right beside each other."

Hrec said as he looked at the list. Shouts of joy rang out through the air as we celebrated.

"From those shouts I take it you got the roommates you wanted?" Angelica Schuyler's voice floated amidst all the other chatter.

"Yeah we are! How about you, did you get to room with one of your sisters?" John asked.

"Sadly not. Well I guess I'll see you around." She gave us a bright smile before running to chat with her sisters.

"Well I guess we should go find our dorm." I stated frowning at the map. We started walking towards the other end of campus when suddenly… CRASH!

"Oh so sorry!" The girl mumbled as she started picking up her papers that she had dropped. Her flame Red hair sat in a messy bun atop her head.

"No problem, I wasn't looking where I was going. My fault entirely." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. She had freckles that stood out against her ivory skin.

"Thanks. Gotta go." She looked back at us and waved shyly. She was beautiful and… and…

"Alex, hey, Alex!" I was brought back to reality by John tugging me towards our dorm.

"I think someone has a crush." Laf teased.

"Me have a crush on her? No way!" I chuckled. But maybe I did, I don't know what that feeling was but I liked it.

 **Author's note: I love Hamilton and I know anyone reading this probably does too. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy it. I did take this down because I had to edit it after it was brought to my attention that the story was similar to someone else's. Please enjoy it and I will try to update this story twice monthly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Herc's POV

Laf smiled and hugged me tightly, I hugged back carefully, trying not to startle him. He seemed jumpier than usual. Laf was very shy and being around to many people made him anxious.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" I looked at him, concern written all over my face.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah I'm fine just a bit stressed that's all." He replied. We were walking around campus when I saw alex, I called his name and sprinted towards him. I didn't realize how much force I put into that run and before I realized it we were on the ground. A few minutes later we started walking towards our dorm.

"Oh sorry." A girl with red hair had accidentally walked straight into Alex who was now helping her pick up her papers. After apologizing to her Alex handed over the small stack of papers he had collected. She smiled and waved goodbye shyly.

"Alex, hey, Alex!" John started dragging him towards the dorm.

"I think someone has a crush." Laf chuckled.

"Well it's not me. You're my one and only Laf."

"I love you too mon amour."

"Ugh no more lovey-dovey crap, come on!" John groaned

Ruby's POV

They seemed nice. I stood in the middle of the bustling courtyard trying to figure out where my dorm was. I sighed realizing I was on the wrong side of the campus. I started walking in the correct direction. Finally I arrived at my dorm, setting my bags down on the floor I smiled.

"Hi, I guess you're my roommate huh?" A girl with her curly brown pulled into a ponytail pops her head out of the kitchen. She is wearing a bright yellow sweatshirt that matches her personality to a tee.

"Yep, I am." I beamed at her.

"Cool, I'm making dinner. Want some?"

"Sure I'm starving." I told her just as my stomach rumbled. She laughed and turned back into the kitchen. Not even a minute later her head popped back out again.

"Oh before I forget, my name is Margarita Schuyler, but everyone calls me Peggy."

"Ruby Taylor." I smiled. She popped back into the kitchen and I went to drop off my bags in my room. I sighed and flopped onto the bed.

Laf's POV

Ever since I had moved here I've had serious social anxiety. I couldn't stand being around large groups of people, just talking to someone I didn't know well was very stressful. Herc, Alex, and John were the few people I was comfortable around. Herc plopped down on the couch beside me, I grinned as he set the bowl of popped corn in my lap, Alex clicked the remote and with that the movie started. Not even five minutes later we couldn't hear the movie over the shouts and laughs.

"I told you, I don't like her!" Alex shouted over the unrelentless teasing, "I don't even know her name."

"Ah, but don't believe in 'love at first sight'?" Herc joked throwing a pillow at Alex's head.

"You should mon ami, after all it was love at first sight for Herc and I." I smiled and Alex smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby's POV

The next morning I grabbed a muffin from the counter and started to wander around campus. If I wanted to ge my art class I needed all the time I could get to find it, after all finding my dorm was challenge.

I groaned in frustration and crumpled the map into a tight paper ball and threw it on the ground.

"This stupid map will get me nowhere!" I exclaimed in anger.

"N-need some help?" I whirled around to find a kind looking man with darkish skin smiling at me. His dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and he spoke with a french accent. He looked at me shyly and spoke with a bit of a stutter.

"Yes! This map is completely useless." I sigh through my nose.

"Where's your class?" He asked me.

"Art." I told him.

"Ok," he smiled, "that's what I have too." He starts walking in the direction the class is in and I follow.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He looked at me and spoke quietly.

"Sure, What do you need?"

"I've never seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, my family just moved here. Can I ask you a question?"

"Definitely!" He grinned.

"I don't know your name." I looked at him curiously.

"Lafayette. Now it's only fair you tell me your name." He smiled mischievously.

"Ruby Taylor." I beamed at him.

"Nice to meet you Ruby." We continue our walk to the class in a comfortable silence.

John's POV

That girl, the red-head walked into art class with Laf. She was very beautiful. I smiled subconsciously and called Laf over to sit by me.

"Hey Laf, why are you flirting with the mystery girl. You have Herc, let the single people have a chance" I whispered jokingly.

"She was having trouble finding her class, and besides if it doesn't work out with Herc I might just pursue that beautiful woman up there." Laf lightly smacked me on the head with a small stack of papers. The professor walked into the class and everyone ceased chatter. He gave a brief introduction and gave us our first assignment. Clearly the no nonsense type of teacher. When he announced the project would be partners Laf and I grinned at each other wickedly.

"I call mystery girl." I whispered to him. He just smirked.

"To late mon ami," he said pointing towards her, "looks like Angie beat you to it." I turned around and sure enough Angelica Schuyler was chatting up a storm with the red-head.

"Next time." I promised.

"Not if I get to her first." Laf chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby's POV

Angelica volunteered to walk me back to my dorm after my classes. When I told her she didn't have to she told me it was fine since her sister was my roommate and her dorm was next to mine. After she had partnered with me on our art project (the project being, we had to take inspiration from mythological creatures or fairy tales and turn our partner into the creature/fairy tale character we chose by drawing them as said character/creature,) she couldn't stop raving about it.

"I'm just so excited! I had hoped to do something cool but this is just awesome! I grew up reading myths and fairy tales and now I get to use that knowledge for inspiration!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah and maybe I'll find inspiration for my sewing course or possibly my new novel." I had been daydreaming and had accidentally said my thoughts aloud. As soon as I realized I had told her that I instantly panicked. "Please don't tell anyone." I added hastily. She smiled and nodded her understanding.

"Hey do you wanna hang out tomorrow and get started?" She asked.

"Sure!" I smiled and waved goodbye to her as I snuck back into my dorm. Peggy wasn't back from her classes yet so I sighed and pulled out my violin. Taking a deep breath I started to play.

Peggy's POV

Entering the dorm was like entering a festival. Lively music surrounded the dorm accompanied by a beautiful voice singing in a language I didn't know or understand. I lingered in the living room until last note faded and I stood in silence. I held my breath and walked to the room we shared. Opening the door I stood there, wide-eyed, staring at Ruby in awe. I had clearly startled her because as soon as she saw me she scrambled to put her violin away.

"You weren't supposed to be back until six!" She exclaimed.

"Look at the clock, It's six-thirty. I didn't know you could play." I inclined my head to the case she had hastily stuffed under her bed.

"Well I don't play in public, in-fact I rarely play at all anymore. My parents put me through multiple music lessons. I can play the flute, violin, guitar and piano. I can also sing in five different languages." She sighed and continued: "but I don't play for people, I'm very shy about my music and art."

"You play beautifully." I told her.

"T-thanks." She stuttered picking up some fallen papers, I bent down to help her, picking up a stack of papers.

"The Dark Veil?" I looked at her curiously.

"A novel I'm writing… please don't tell anyone, I like to remain basically invisible."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about the music, art of novel." I reassured her

Author's Note: "The Dark Veil" is an actual novel that I am currently writing. So If you are interested, here is a brief intro:

Faelyn Darkwind is an assassin who after just being saved from the gallows is trapped in a web of lies, scandal, lust, seduction, dark elves and fae. Other magical creatures to come. This is the first book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruby's POV

I looked down at the map in hands. Useless, completely useless. Third day and I still couldn't find my way around campus.

"Hey Ruby! Still lost I see!" I glanced up to see Laf walking towards me grinning from ear to ear.

"Hopelessly. Do you know where English is?" I asked.

"Um, yeah I do but it's in the opposite direction of my first class." He sighed. "Sorry." He added apologetically.

"Hey Laf!" His three friends approached and I backed away shyly.

"Hey guys. Out of curiosity what do you have first?" Laf asked

"Art." One of them piped up. He had curly light brown hair pulled back from his face, his lips were pink and plump, his face was littered with freckles, his impossibly green eyes stared into mine and he smirked.

"Sewing." Another spoke out, drawing my attention away from the first. The second man had darker skin, even darker than Laf's, his curly black hair was cut short and wrapped in a bandana.

"English." The last one said finally. His shoulder-length dark brown hair was in a loose ponytail, his chestnut eyes held many emotions. I recognised him, he was the man I bumped into on the first day. I moved further behind Laf, but he put his large hand on the small of my back, nudging me forward. I kept my eyes to the ground as Laf smiled at his friends.

"Great, in that case could you escort this little lady there?" He inclined his head to me and I blushed. The brown haired man nodded. I noticed he was avoiding my eyes. Without so much as glance he started walking away.

Alex's POV

She walked beside me keeping her head down and clutching her bag close to her. A faint blush still remained visible on her cheeks. We reached the class and I groaned there were two seats left, side by side, that wasn't the problem, one was right beside Thomas Jefferson. I had two options, one: the red haired girl could sit beside him, but he would probably end up harassing her with sexual comments, or, two: I could sit there he'd end up mouthing off to me. I knew what I had to do. I took the seat beside Thomas, leaving the other seat empty for the girl. She took her seat and pulled out a book. I could see that Thomas was staring at the new girl, as he whispered something to his best friend James Madison before turning back towards her. He tapped me on the shoulder and smiled, probably an attempt to be civilized.

"Hey Alex, do you mind trading seats with James so I can sit beside the new girl and James can sit beside me?" Thomas asked sweetly. God if he kept this innocent act up I was going to puke.

"No Thomas, this seat has a good view, I'm not giving it up." I muttered.

"Please." He begged.

"No!" I growled at him.

"Alright class, listen up!" The professor had waked in and was going through his list of students. "Roll call!" He called out name after name. My hand shot straight into the air when he called my name, I kind of drowned out everything until he called one name. "Ruby Taylor?" I heard a small voice speak up from beside me.

"Here." I looked towards the red headed girl. Ruby, that was her name. She caught my gaze and turned a shade of pink. The professor wrote some notes up on the board and we copied down, before I knew it class was over. I turned to talk to the girl to find she was gone. Fine, another day then.


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer broke down. I'm going to start a new series of short stories based off of Supernatural. These short stories are going to be Character x Reader imagines.

 **WARNING:**

These stories will be smut! I might do some stories with parts, (who am I kidding they'll probably all have parts.) I will do these stories for Sam, Dean, and Castiel. I might do some with Lucifer, Gabriel, and maybe even Crowley. Stay tuned loves! Kisses!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ruby's POV

Angelica had told me to meet her in front of her dorm so that's where I was headed. I saw her and waved at her smiling brightly. She smiled back and inclined her head to the paper in her hand.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Come on. We're going somewhere else, for inspiration." She grabbed my hand with her free one. I didn't protest as she motioned for me to climb into her pale pink car. I got into the passenger seat and buckled myself in.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." She smiled mischievously.

Sorry this was a short chapter. I have decided to call the Supernatural smut stories "SPN Shorts"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Hey sorry I know it's been a while. I've been busy tho. Here it is Chapter 7.

P.S. I deleted the SPN Shorts. Let me know if you want them back.

Ruby's POV

We drove through town at a relaxed pace. The sun casting a warm glow on my ivory skin. The windows were rolled down causing the soft breeze to pick up and whip my hair around. Angelica finally pulled up in a small gravel parking lot at the edge of a forest.

"I decided, in order for me to draw you as the character I wanted, I should put you in the setting of said character." She beamed at me, I gave her a warm smile in return. She guided me to a rock and posed me in the position she wanted. She nodded in satisfaction and started to sketch. After she finished she smiled and tucked the drawing under her arm.

"Can I see?" I inquired curiously. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No I want it to be a surprise." I understood, after all the drawing I did of her was already finished and coloured. We climbed back into her car and the engine came to life with a start. "Hey since tomorrow is Saturday wanna maybe hang out, go to Starbucks? I'll invite my sisters." She smiled brightly. I contemplated her offer, I didn't actually have any plans tomorrow.

"Ok sure." I agreed.

Alex's POV

Why couldn't I get her out of my mind? Uggh! I mean her pale skin littered with those cute little freckles, her blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires when the sun hit them, how cute she looked when she blushed. If I kept this up I was going to go mad.

"Alex if you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole into the floor." Herc chuckled. I shook my head and slumped onto the couch. As I tried to calm myself my phone buzzed.

Angelica: Hey Alex. Eliza, Peggy, and I are going to Starbucks tomorrow. Wanna come?

Alex: Sure, I'll bring the squad.

Angelica: P.S. Eliza is bringing Maria and I'm bringing a friend.

Alex: Ok.

I smiled to myself and looked at my three friends.

"Well guys, we're going to Starbucks tomorrow." Herc groaned, Laf smiled slightly, and Laurens rolled his eyes.

"Ok! Who's up for a movie?" Laf announced. We all agreed and put on 'Indiana Jones and the last crusade' however as the movie went on my mind drifted elsewhere.


End file.
